La vie d'un jinchuuriki exceptionnel
by Alcis
Summary: Cela commence à la fin du combat entre Naruto et Sasuke avant chippudden . Suivez les aventure de notre héros au travers de sa vie. Naru/Hina pour le moment, peu se changer en Naru/OC, je sais pas encore pour le reste. /!\ Hiatus pour le moment.
1. Chapter 1

Ainsi, ma première fiction concernant Harry Potter se trouve en hiatus pour cause de pertes d'inspiration.

je suis alors partie sur un autre personnage que j'aime bien, Naruto Uzumaki. Je publie cette fic sur un autre site, pas besoin de vous en donner le nom, car il n'y a que 2 chapitre de posté, le troisième est en écriture à l'heure ou je vous parle.

Pas de grand résumé à faire, l'histoire commence en plein milieu du combat Naruto/Sasuke dans la Vallée de la Fin.

**Chapitre Premier**

**Objectif atteint : Mission accomplie**

-Naruto !

-Sasuke !

Les deux amis, les deux ennemis, se rapprochaient l'un l'autre alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans les airs. L'un d'eux était entouré d'un chakra orangé, l'autre, d'un chakra noir, tous deux brandissaient leur ultime justsu. Rasengan, l'orbe tourbillonnante, contre Chidori, les mille oiseaux.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, mais inexorablement, les deux techniques se touchèrent, fusionnant en une puissante onde de choc qui les éjecta loin du point d'impact. Les deux ninjas s'écrasèrent durement sur le sol, à moitié inconscient.

Naruto et Sasuke se battaient depuis plus d'une heure. Peu de ninjas pourraient en faire autant. Mais Sasuke, avec la marque maudite d'Orochimaru, et Naruto avec le démon renard à neuf queue, Kyubi, possédaient tout deux une force et une quantité de chakra bien supérieur à l'Hokage lui-même.

Ce n'est qu'après un léger moment que les deux adversaires se remirent sur leurs pieds. Malgré le caractère mortel des attaques que chacun venait de lancer, il n'y avait que des dégâts limités, par rapport à ce qui aurait dû être, sur le corps des deux garçons. Les blessures étaient les même, l'avant bras droit brûlé et brisé.

Le dernier des Uchiwa vit une fois de plus les blessures de son adversaires se guérir à vue d'œil, ainsi qu'une quantité faramineuse de chakra sortir du blond. S'était mauvais signe pour lui. Il avait vider ses réserves dans son dernier chidori, mais Naruto semblait avoir en lui une quantité illimité de chakra. Sasuke sentait la marque lui faire mal. La douleur s'intensifia tellement qu'il dû la désactiver, ainsi que son sharingan. Naruto avait progressé, il devait au moins lui reconnaître cela. Ce fût les dernière pensé du brun avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Quand Hatake Kakashi et Pakun, son chien ninja, arrivèrent sur le champs de bataille, le ninja copieur analysa rapidement la situation. D'un coté de la cascade se trouvait Sasuke, apparemment évanouit, et de l'autre, il y avait Naruto, toujours sous l'emprise du démon-renard. Le jeune genin semblait ne pas pouvoir se calmer, et Kyubi se servait de cela pour forcer sur le sceau du Quatrième Hokage. Kakashi devait agir. Rapidement, il dévoila son sharingan et composa une longue série de signe avant de s'élancer vers son élève à toute vitesse et lui enfonça sa main, recouverte de chakra, dans l'abdomen en s'écriant :

- Fuinjutsu : Renforcement du sceau

Sous la violence du choc, Naruto recula, le souffle coupé. Le chakra rouge vif commença à se rétracter avant de disparaître et de laisser le garçon inconscient au sol. Mais la technique du ninja copieur n'eut pas que cette effet là. La main de ce dernier était comme brûler par le chakra corrosif de Kyubi.

Enfin, maintenant, il pouvait ramener tous le monde à Konoha. La mission été une réussite.

Quand Naruto se réveilla, il ne fut pas étonné de se retrouver à l'hôpital. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui de se retrouver là après chaque mission. Il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse trop et au final, se retrouver blesser dans une mission qui ne devait en théorie ne poser aucun problème à un genin. Mais les images de son combat contre Sasuke lui firent dire que cette fois, il n'avait aucun reproche à se faire quand à son atterrissage dans l'une des chambre d'un blanc immaculé de l'hôpital de Konoha.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'à attendre que quelqu'un vienne le voir afin qu'il puisse avoir des nouvelles de ses compagnons de missions. Sortir de l'hôpital maintenant ne lui couterait qu'un vol plané au-dessus du village après un coup magistral de la vieille Godaime.

Et ce fût cette dernière qui entra dans la chambre de Naruto quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bonjour Naruto, explique moi pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné de te voir déjà debout. Commença l'Hokage. Ta capacité de récupération m'étonnera toujours.

- Baa-chan. S'exclama le blond, ignorant la veine battante qui était apparue sur le front de Tsunade. Dit-moi comment vont les autres, Chôji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru et Lee ? J'ai dormis combien de temps ? Et Sasuke ?

-NARUTO ! FERME LA ! Bon, tu as dormis à peine 48h. Tu n'as ratée qu'une journée. Pour tes coéquipiers, Chôji va bien, il a juste subit des contre-coups des pilules secrètes de son clan et souffre d'une grave sous-alimentation. Apparemment, ces pilules augmente la production d'énergie et puisant dans les réserve de calorie. Un antidote lui a été donné. Il est déjà sortit de l'hôpital, et comme tu t'en doute, il doit surement récupérer ses forces en mangeant comme dix. Le cas de Neji était le plus grave. De multiple blessure dont une mortel mais nous somme intervenu à temps et ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Kiba n'était atteint que de blessure superficielle. Il est déjà sur pied. Shikamaru n'a rien hormis une fracture d'un doigt. Lee venait de se faire opérer que quelque heure avant de venir vous rejoindre et il n'était pas entièrement guérit. J'avais peur que cela n'aggrave son cas, mais il devra rester immobile et ne fournir aucun effort que quelques jours de plus.

- Ouf, je suis rassuré, je m'inquiétais du fait que chacun avait du se battre séparément. Je ne doutais pas des forces de l'équipe, mais nos adversaires, c'était pas du gâteau.

- Dit toi que le cas de Kiba, Shikamaru et Lee aurait put être pire, mais le Trio du Désert est venu en renfort directement de Suna. Leurs aides à était précieuse.

- Faudra que je remercie Gaara pour ça. Mais, et la suite ?

- Tss, tu veux pas changer de sujet hein ? Bon, tu as dormi trois jours, pas besoin de revenir la dessus. Maintenant, le sujet Uchiwa. Peu de temps après votre départ, Kakashi est partit à ta poursuite à toi et Sasuke. Quand il est arrivé, vous étiez tous les deux inconscient. _(nda : c'est la version officiel de l'histoire)_ Kakashi vous a ramené au village et toi, tu as atterri ici.

- Et Sasuke ?

- Laisse moi finir baka. Après ses soins, Sasuke à été transférer dans la section haute sécurité de l'hôpital avec deux escouades anbus en surveillance. Il devra se soumettre à un interrogatoire afin de savoir si nous pouvons le réintégrer dans les shinobis ou non. Ensuite, ce sera un vote du conseil et là, je n'aurais aucun pouvoir de le protéger. La peine peut aller de l'emprisonnement à l'exécution. Si jamais il est réhabilité, il devra se soumettre à une période probatoire dans laquelle il ne pourrait qu'effectuer des missions de rang D et toujours sous surveillance rapproché.

- L'exécution ?

- Oui. Je te dit tout cela Naruto car je sais que tu n'es pas fou au point de faire quelque chose de mal pour le village. Et là, avec le sharingan, il s'agit d'un potentiel danger. Nous en avons perdu un, nous ne pouvons laisser le derniers sharingans servir à des mercenaires ou un autre village.

- Alors tout est basé sur cela. La capacité d'une personne à devenir une arme. Comme pour moi et Kyubi, ainsi que Gaara. Zabuza avait entièrement raison au final.

- C'est triste à dire, mais Naruto, il faut que tu comprenne que c'est cela la vie de ninjas. Mais je ferais tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. _" Tu es comme un petit frère, et je ferais tout pour te protéger"_. Pensa Tsunade. Puis elle reprit. Maintenant Naruto, tu ne sort pas d'ici avant demain. Je repasserais dans la matinée pour être sûr que tout va bien. Et surtout, ne pense pas à la fuite. Tu me connais quand je m'énerve.

- Euh... Oui Baa-chan, répondit Naruto en déglutissant.

Une fois sortit de la chambre de Naruto, Tsunade reprit sa visite des coéquipiers de Naruto. Choji était déjà sortit le matin et Shikamaru n'avait pas besoin d'un séjour. Une attelle avait suffit. Il lui restait Neji, Kiba et Lee. Si les deux dernier n'avait plus besoin de soin mais seulement de repos, pour l'Hyûga, c'était autre chose. La plaie béante dans sa poitrine avait failli lui couter la vie. Tsunade et son équipe de médecin avaient mis plusieurs heures à la refermé et elle demandait des soins constant.

Une fois fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Elle prit un couloirs habituellement désert et y pris l'escalier afin de descendre dans les profondeur de l'hôpital jusqu'à se retrouver devant les quatre anbus en poste.

- Il est réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle

- Haï Hokage-sama. Depuis environ une heure. Il n'a rien tenter et se tient tranquille.

- Parfait. Ouvrez, je doit le voir.

Le chef de l'escouade anbu ouvrit la porte et laissa le passage libre pour Tsunade qui entra dans une pièce circulaire de dix mètre de rayons. Des torches était disposé sur les parois mural est dispensait une faible, mais suffisante, lumière. D'un coté, quatre homme se tenaient debout et droit, regardant le nouvel arrivant. À la vue de l'hokage, leurs regard reprirent leurs position initial, fixant un lit à l'opposé de la pièce, où une silhouette reconnaissable se détachait. Ce fut Tsunade qui prit la parole.

- Uchiwa Sasuke.

**Fin de chapitre**

**Bon, je ne m'attend pas à des éloges suite à ce premier chapitre assez court, et je peu déjà vous annoncez que le deuxième chapitre est aussi long (soit environ 1500 mot)**

Mais quelque review ne ferrais pas de mal qu'en même. ^^

A la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapitre de ma fic sur Naruto.

Merci au revieweur

**Chapitre deux**

**Interrogatoire**

- Uchiwa Sasuke

Le regard sombre du jeune homme se tourna dans sa direction alors que Tsunade continua :

- Bon, tes blessures sont guéries. Mais c'est à partir de maintenant que les choses se corse pour toi. Tu vas être transféré dans la prison, et tu sera interrogé par Ibiki. Pour faire simple, suivant l'interrogatoire, tu te retrouvera devant trois chemins. La réhabilitation, l'emprisonnement ou la mort.

Au dernier mot, le visage de l'Uchiwa changea, passant de la colère à la détresse. Il ne pouvait pas mourrir, pas avant d'avoir tuer Itachi. Les anbus commencèrent à se placer autour de Sasuke et lui ordonnèrent de les suivres. Ainsi, le chemin vers la prison de Konoha no Kuni commançait.

Naruto s'ennuyait sérieusement. Dans son lit, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'avait qu'un envie, se rendre chez Ichiraku afin de prendre sa dose quotidienne de ramen. Bon, t'en pis pour la vieille, et pour le coup qui se prendra, mais il avait trop faim pour attendre le lendemain. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire pour mettre ses vêtements, ouvrit la fenêtre et partit à toute vitesse vers son restaurant préféré. Dans les rues de Konoha, les villageois qui regardait la rue, et non les divers étalages des magasins, purent voir un éclair orangâtre soulevé un nuage de poussière dans sa course. Ils ne purent qu'épousseté la poussière, qui c'était déposé sur leurs habits, en maudissant ce foutu démon-renard.

- Bonjour chef, un bol de ramen au porc ! Hurla, comme à son habitude, un Naruto qui déferla dans le restaurant comme une tornade. Le chef en question, Teuchi, n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité du client. Ce petit garnement l'amusait. Il était celui qui coupait la monotonie de ses journées par ses entrées tonitruante et sa bonne humeur perpétuelle. Et bien qui sache ce que le garçon cachait en lui, il ne pouvait éprouver de la haine envers lui. Et puis, ce ne serais pas bon pour ses affaires s'il se mettait à haïr son meilleur client. Teuchi servit le bol à Naruto avec un grand sourire, puis retourna à ses fourneaux car le jeune homme ne prenait jamais moins de cinq bol. Si ce n'est plus.

C'est dans les sous-sol de la tour de l'Hokage que se trouvait la prison ainsi que les salles d'interrogatoires. C'est d'ailleurs dans l'une d'elles que ce trouvait Sasuke, accompagné par Ibiki et un retranscripteur. Ibiki. Ce seul nom pouvait faire trembler n'importe qui si celui-ci avait quelque chose à ce reprocher. Ibiki, spécialiste des interrogatoires et de l'extraction d'information par la torture. Sasuke était assis sur une chaise, au milieu de la salle. Ibiki était debout, et attendait depuis déjà cinq minutes, le temps que le sérum injecté à son "patient" ne prenne effet. Chose qui ne tarda pas vue que les premier signe commençait à apparaitre sur le visage de l'Uchiwa. Ibiki pouvait maintenant commencer.

- Comment t'appelle tu ?

Sasuke avait décidé de la jouer franc jeux. Autant éviter les "divers talents" que possédait le jounin.

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Pourquoi avoir déserté ?

- Afin de rejoindre Orochimaru.

- Pour qu'elle raison ?

- Devenir plus puissant.

- Dans quel but ?

- Tuer Itachi Uchiwa

- Pouquoi vouloir le tuer ?

- Pour venger le clan Uchiwa .

- Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Déjà ! C'est une blague. Pensa Sasuke avant de se dire que finalement, il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. L'homme voulait sans doute le faire ruminer en attendant le prochain interrogatoire.

L'Uchiwa fut ammené dans sa cellule, où il resta la nuit.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il dévorait son ramen du matin, Naruto dut aller ouvrir à la personne qui venait de l'empécher de finir son repas.

- Ohh, Sakura-ch...

BAM

Et le jeune homme attérit le nez par terre sous la violence du coup que Sakura venait de lui mettre. Mais cela ne s'arreta pas là. Malheureusement pour Naruto, Sakura commença par lui prendre l'oreille et à le tirer à travers le village dans une direction précise, la tour de l'Hokage. Cela s'annoncait très mal pour l'Uzumaki qui se trouvait à présent devant le bureau de Tsunade. Sakura, toujours en tenant l'oreille très endoloris de Naruto, ouvrit la porte et poussa le blond à l'intérieur. Puis, elle se poussa de l'encadrure de la porte avant que ... BAM... Naruto ne la retraverse en vol plané, pour aller s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face.

- Naruto, je t'avais pourtant prévenu que tu aurais affaire à moi si tu ne restais pas tranquille. Il à pourtant fallu que tu cours le marathon pour aller t'empiffrer.

- Oh sa va Baa-chan, j'avais faim et j'étais en pleine forme alors ... commença Naruto en rerentrant dans le bureau

BAAMM... Retour dans le mur qui commençais à souffrir des atterissages à grande vitesse du blond.

- ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! Hurla Tsunade, de très, mais alors vraiment très mauvaise humeur à cause de l'impertinence de son protégé. Alors qu'en réalité, cela la faisait rire. Et Naruto ne s'offusquait pas des coups puisque, encore une fois, le jeune homme revint dans le bureau comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Bien, reprit Tsunade. Neji s'étant réveillé hier, j'ai fais appelé toute l'équipe. Ils ne devrait pas tarder ... Entrer ! Répondit Tsunade alors que l'on venait de frapper à la porte. C'était Shizune, l'assitante de l'Hokage, qui signalait l'arrivée des autre membres de l'équipe avant de faire rentrer Choji, Kiba, Neji et Shikamaru, accompagné des renforts de Suna. L'équipe de la feuille se plaça au coté de Naruto alors que celle du sable restait légèrement en retrait.

Choji semblait encore un peu mince, mais il avait apparement reprit un bon nombres des kilos que la pillule rouge lui avait fait perdre dans son combat contre Jiroubo.

Kiba gardait encore quelque pansement suite à son combat contre les jumeau Sakon et Ukon, Mais Akamaru, lui, semblait en pleine forme et frétillait comme un poisson sur la tête de son maître.

Neji faisait peur à voir, étant déjà inquiétant en temps normal, mais là, avec les cernes sous les yeux et la pâleur de son visage, c'était pire. Son combat contre Kidoumaru avait fait énormément de dégâts sur le corps du jeune Hyûga. La plus grosse ayant failli le tuer car la flêche de l'homme- araigné (nda: non, je ne parle pas de Spider-man lol) n'étant raté que de peu le coeur de sa cible.

Shikamaru, lui, sa portait comme un charme si ce n'est la petite atelle sur l'un de ses doigts qu'il avait dû se brisé lui-même afin de sortir du genjutsu de Tayuya.

L'équipe du sable n'avait subis aucune blessure si ce n'est pour Gaara qui avait dû légèrement s'essoufler après avoir sortit un panelle de technique plus dévastatrice les une que les une que les autres contre Kimimaro, dernier survivant d'un clan pouvant controler la croissance de leurs os.

Seul Lee manquait, mais il était interdit de déplacement, ordre express de l'Hokage.

- Suite au rapport de Shikamaru. Commença Tsunade. Complété par celui de Gaara et de Kakashi, arrivé sur les lieux du combat entre Naruto et Sasuke juste avant la fin, il semblerait que la mission soit une réussite total. Et cela grâce aux renforts de Suna qui ont pu éviter les pertes humaines dans nos rang. Gaara, Kankuro et Temari, je vous en remercie. Quoi qu'il en soit, le déserteur Sasuke Uchiwa à put être arréter avant d'avoir rejoind Orochimaru, permettant de ne pas offrir un précieux dojutsu à ce dernier. Suite aux inconnus d'Oto, qui s'avéraient devoir requérir la présence de jounin, une prime de risque vous sera verser en compensation. Vous avez fait un travail superbe. Maintenant, allez vous reposez. Neji, tu doit retourner à l'hôpital afin de subir les derniers examens et soins nécessaire à ta guérison. Shikamaru, je te félicite personnellement pour la réussite de ta première mission. Bien, vous pouvez y aller.

Tout le monde sortit du bureau. Tous ? Non, deux irrédictible genins n'avaient pas fait le moindre signe de déplacement. Ces Genins, reconnaissable en la personne de Sakura et Naruto, avait bien des questions à poser à l'Hokage. À propos d'un jeune ténébreux.

- Je vous arrète de suite, commença Tsunade. Je ne peux encore rien vous dire tant que les interrogatoires ne seront pas terminé. Donc pas la peine de tenter de m'arracher des réponses.

Les deux genins soupirèrent de résignation. Aucune nouvelle de leur ami. Maintenant, il fallait s'y attendre, Sasuke était en prison, pas en vacances dans un hotel quatre étoiles avec vue sur la mer, cocotier et vahinné. Non, là c'est sombre, humide, et ça sent pas forcément le .

D'ailleurs, dans ces même prison, le jeune homme au Sharingan était en ce moment même en face d'Ibiki, pour un nouvel interrogatoire.

- Uchiwa Sasuke. Qu'aurais-tu fait si Orochimaru t'avais manipuler ?

Là, Sasuke fût soufflé. Qu'aurait-il pu faire si Orochimaru ne lui avait pas donner la puissance ? Serait-il rentré à Konoha, ou aurait-il éré sans but à travers le pays ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Que ferais-tu si on te réintégrais au village ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il n'en savait rien. Et il ne pouvait rien répondre de plus.

**Fin de chapitre**

Bon, comme je l'avais dit, ce chapitre est court, mais la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que le troisième chapitre le sera encore plus (une peu plus de 800 mot, je sais, j'ai honte) mais je n'arrive pas à le prolonger sans faire de blabla inutile.

Je rassure, le quatrième devra normalement être plus long (y'a plutôt interet pour moi je crois ^^)

By à tous

Alcis

(Ah oui, je signe différement car j'ai changé de pseudo, mais je reste le même. Shadow-kawaii = Alcis)


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre de ma fiction sur naruto.

**Chapitre trois**

**s-t **

(nda: je mettrais ce sigle à chaque fois que je n'aurais pas trouver de titre.

Si vous en trouvez un qui pourrait convenir, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler dans une review)

- Naruto, Sakura, je vous assigne une nouvelle mission. Vous ne serez que tous les deux.

Tels avaient été les mots de Tsunade. La semaine de repos venait de se terminer que la vieille les envoyait tout deux en mission. Certes la mission n'était pas exeptionnelle puisqu'il suffisait d'aller livrer un colis à Torigake. La mission serait terminé pour le soir et pour cela, Tsunade n'avait pas jugé utile d'inclure Kakashi dans la mission, prétextant une autre mission pour le ninja copieur.

- Dis Naruto. Demanda Sakura à mi-chemin. Je ne t'avais pas encore remercier pour avoir pu ramener Sasuke-kun. Mais, merci Naruto, merci de l'avoir empécher de partir.

- C'est pas grave Sakura-chan. Répondis le blond avec son indécolable sourire rayonnant. Et puis, Sasuke fait parti de la team 7. Et comme Kakashi-sensei nous l'a dit le premier jour, on ne doit jamais abandonner ses équipiers.

- Mais qu'en même, ça ne doit pas être facile de devoir combattre un ami, non ?

- Tu rigoles ! Depuis le temps que je voulais un vrai combat contre Sasuke. Rigola Naruto, fier de lui.

- Mais...

- Laisse tomber Sakura-chan, ça fait une semaine que Sasuke est au village. On va pas revenir dessus.

Sakura fut surprise que Naruto vienne de l'interrompre. Lui qui l'avait encore jamais fait. Elle compris que le jeune homme ne voulait pas en parler. Apparement, le fait de se battre contre son meilleur ami l'avait plus touché qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas revenir dessus.

Le chemin continua, et le soir, alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes de Konoha, la mission fut un succès avec pour seul problème un petit groupe de brigand qui avait eu le malheur de les prendre pour des proies faciles. Sakura n'avait subit qu'une fine coupure sur le bras.

- Sakura-chan, rentre chez toi pour te soigner, j'irais faire le rapport à la vieille.

La rose aurait bien voulue dire non, protester contre l'attitude du blond, mais quelque chose lui disait de se taire. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit cela auparavant. Mais elle rentra chez elle sans protester pendant que le blond c'était élancer en courant sur les toits en direction du batiment du hokage.

- Naruto, qu'est-il arrivé à Sakura ? Interrogea Tsunade en voyant son protégé arrivé, seul.

- Baa-chan, t'inquiète pas, elle a reçu une légère blessure durant la mission. Une bande de brigands nous on attaquer, et Sakura-chan s'est blessé, mais rien de grave, une toute petit coupure. Répondit le blond avec son sourire habituelle.

- Et la mission ?

- Accomplie sans problème, les brigands on attaqué pendant qu'on rentrais.

- Bien, voici ta paie, je garde celle de Sakura. Tu peux y aller.

Et Naruto repartit vagabonder dans le village, au gré de ses pas. On pourrait penser que les jambes du blond aurait été guidé par son estomac, mais c'est au pied de la falaise des Hokage que Naruto s'arréta. Il leva la tête en repensant à l'époque où il peinturlurait les visages de pierres. Une époque qui lui paraissait lointaine tellement les choses avait changeait depuis. Il n'était plus le même, il était un ninja, il avait vu la mort de prés.

Le silence régnait dans le village, la quasi-totalité des villageois été rentré chez eux.

Dans les sous-sol de la ville, un hurlement retentit, un prisonnier s'effondre, inconscient. Une marque, composé de trois virgule, placé à la base du coup, se mettant à rougir, à s'étendre, détruisant le sceau qui été censé l'endiguer.

Alerté par le soudain bruit qui avait déchiré le calme de l'endroit, deux anbus entrèrent dans la pièce pour découvrir l'Uchiwa en train de convulser sur le sol, des vague de chakra sombre s'échappant de son corps.

- Va chercher l'équipe d'urgence et l'Hokage, vite !

Son coéquipier sortie à toutes vitesse de la pièce, courant vers l'hôpital. L'anbu restant, commençait à disséminer des parchemins au différent coins de la salle, permettant de transformer la pièce en salle de soin d'urgence.

Ce fût cinq minutes plus tard que Tsunade entra dans la salle avec cinq autre médic-nin. Après un rapide diagnostic, le verdict de l'Hokage tomba :

- Le sceau qui avait été apposé à céder. La marque d'Orochimaru cherche à prendre le dessus, il faut endiguer la marque et apposer un nouveau sceau. Mettez-vous en place et commencez l'opération.

Et ce n'est qu'au petit matin que chacun rentra chez soi, complétement exténué, laissant derrière eux un Uchiwa inconscient pour une semaine, mais dorénavant hors de danger.

Trois jour après les méandres de l'Uchiwa, Naruto s'ennuyait à mourrir. Il avait bien fait une mission, mais seulement de rang D, cueillette de plante, et Naruto avait pu l'accomplir seul, enfin, ce mot reste bien peu approprié quand on parle d'une personne maitrîsant le Kage Bunshin.

Et présentement, le blond naviguait dans les rue, il avait refait son stock d'armes ninjas et surtout ,de ramen, enfin, les chose vitales. C'est après un moment que Naruto décida enfin de rentrer chez lui. Il s'apprétait à déposer ses courses au moment où...

- Yo! Gaki! _(nda: gaki signifie gamin en japonais)_

- AAAAHHHH ! ERO-SENIN ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

En effet, il s'agissait là du célèbre Jiraya-sama, ermite des Crapeauds, auto-proclamé roi des pervers, et tranquillement installé sur le rebord de fenêtre.

- Et bien, je viens prendre des nouvelles de mon plus impertinent élève. Ça fait deux semaines maintenant que tu es revenu de ton combat. J'ai eu vent des quelques missions que tu as accomplie et donc me voilà. J'imagine que tes blessures ne sont plus qu'un maivais souvenir ?

- Bah oui, j'étais déjà sur pied le lendemain. Afirme le blond avec un grand sourire.

- Bon, passons au chose sérieuse. Reprit l'ermite, reprenant un visage moins jovial. As-tu réflèchis à ce dont je t'ai parlé?

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit. S'il y avait penser ? Il n'avait fait que cela pendant ces deux semaines. Depuis le soir où Jiraya était passé le voir à l'hôpital, juste avant son départ pour le stand de ramen.

**Fin de chapitre.**

Finalement, ce chapitre de 800 mots est passé à 1000.

J'espère que cela vous à plus. Le chapitre 4 ne devrait pas tarder à arriver (environ 1 semaine)


	4. Chapter 4

Et de 4. oui, je dit bien 4.

Car voici le chapitre 4 de cette Ff

Et désolé pour cet attente, mais le chapitre 5 ne voulais pas ce terminer alors une petite semaine de retard, c'est pas grand chose non ? Si ? bah moi je dit non ^^ j'ai vu des fanfictions gagné un chapitre en 3ans alors une petit semaine c'est pas énorme NA ^^

Au fait, je rajoute ici un truc que j'ai quelque peu zapé sur le 1er chapitre : rien ne m'appartiens, sauf ce qui m'appartiens. Le reste appartient à Kishimoto-sama, qui, s'il continue comme ça, mettra au tapis le grand Kami Toriyama-sama (Kami = dieu et Toriyama = Dragon-ball, z, gt, et je ne parle pas des DB-AF étant donné que je n'en ai jamais vérifié l'existence mais STOP on s'éloigne du sujet)

Donc ci-dessous, le chapitre 4 aussi intitulé :

**Chapitre quatre**

**Décision, Réaction**

Flash-back

Naruto était seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Tsunade venait de sortir, et quoi qu'elle en dise, le jeune blond n'avait qu'une envie.

- Alors Naruto, tu compte déjà t'enfuir de cette chambre.

- Ero-sennin ? Qu'est ce que vous faite là ?

- J'étais dans le coin, j'ai vu de la lumière, je suis venu, et j'ai vu mon jeune élève déguiser en momie.

- Et ?

- Et vu son état, je me suis dit qu'un entraînement adéquat ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina dans la seconde.

- Un entraînement, où ? Quand ?

- Et oui, un entraînement. Où, je ne sais pas trop, partout en même temps. Quand ? Bien si tu m'en laisse le temps, j'ai deux trois affaires à régler, et toi, tu doit te remettre de tes blessures. En tout, je dirais que nous partirons dans deux semaines.

- Partir ? Combien de temps ?

- Le temps de faire de toi un ninja digne de se nom. Avec un sensei comme moi, cela devrait prendre 3 ans. 3 ans pendant lesquelles Orochimaru ne fera rien à Sasuke. Et 3 ans avant que l'Akatsuki ne vienne à nouveaux s'en prendre à Kyubi.

- 3 ans. C'est long.

- C'est bien pour cela que je ne souhaite pas que tu me réponde maintenant. Profite de ces deux semaines pour réfléchir. Une fois le délais arrivé, je reviendrais te voir et nous partirons le lendemain. Le temps pour toi de dire au revoir à tes amis. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Tsunade, elle est déjà au courant et elle est entièrement d'accord pour te laisser partir avec moi.

Fin du Flash-back

Naruto avait, n'empêche, été surprit par la proposition d'Ero-sennin. 3 ans, c'était effectivement long. Mais 3 ans d'entraînement avec l'un des trois Sannin de la légende. Une bel opportunité. Et puis, Sasuke venait de faire pareil. Et rien qu'à cette idée, le jeune homme avait prit la décision de partir. Et c'est bien ce qu'il annonça au Sannin planté devant lui.

- C'est parfait Naruto. Et pour te dire, je savais déjà ta réponse. Alors j'ai préparer une petit fête, histoire que tu ne perde pas ton temps à chercher tes amis pour les prévenir. Ils t'attendent tous chez Ichiraku.

Dans les dix seconde qui suivit, les habitant présent dans la rue purent voir un tornade orangé hurler "RAAAMMMMEENNNN".

Et c'est ainsi que les genins de Konoha plus Shikamaru (_nda:_je rappelle que Shikamaru fut le seul genin promu au rang de chuunin suite à l'examen) ainsi que Iruka, Kakashi, Gaï, Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune,Tsunade et Jiraya (oui, il est déjà là, très rapide le vieil homme), purent reconnaître l'arrivé de Naruto.

A son entrer, le blond fut saluer de toute part par ses amis, et chacun à sa manière. Shikamaru lui serra franchement la main avec un grand sourire, Sakura se contenta juste du sourire, Choji, lui tendis un paquet de chips, Ino lui fit la bise (ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir le blond), Akamaru lui lança un aboiement joyeux et Naruto se demanda s'il n'en avait pas été de même pour Kiba, Shino darda sur lui ses lunettes de soleil, Hinata rougit violemment en se tripotant les doigt, Tenten et Neji lui firent un signe de tête, Tsunade lui fit également la bise, mais celle-ci avait une forte odeur de saké, apparemment, l'Hokage n'en était pas à son premier verre. Et les sensei se contentèrent d'un signe de la main. Reste maintenant les deux sosies. Gaï et son élève ne purent déroger à leurs façon de faire.

- Yo Naruto, lança Gaï. Je ressent la fougue de la jeunesse s'épanouir dans toute ton âme.

Ceci, dit avec la pose "Nice Guy", imiter par son fidèle élève qui approuvait à grand hochement de tête en répétant "Gaï-sensei, vous êtes le meilleur". Mais cela ne faisait qu'exaspérer les autres ninjas présent, trop habitué au débordement des deux fauves de jade.

- Alors Naruto, demanda Sakura. Pourquoi Jiraya-sama nous à tous fait venir ici ?

- Euh... Et bien... En faite...Commença Naruto.

- Allez baka, l'interrompit Shikamaru. Crache le morceau, on va pas rester planter là le temps que tu trouves tes mots.

- Bon, ok, si Ero-sennin vous à dit de venir, c'est parce que j'ai quelques chose à vous dire. En fait, quand j'étais à l'hôpital, Ero-sennin est venu me voir, et il m'a proposé de m'entraîner. Et tout à l'heure, il est revenu, et je lui ai dit que j'acceptais.

Tous le monde en avait la mâchoire tombante, enfin sauf ceux qui était déjà au courant, c'est à dire, Kakashi, Shizune et Tsunade. En effet, c'était un choc pour tous le monde. Naruto, le cancre du village, allait subir un entraînement supervisé par l'un des Sannin de la légende, le grand Jiraya-sama.

Naruto reprit.

- Mais le truc, c'est que pour ça, on va devoir quitté le village. Je ne reviendrais que dans trois ans. Lâcha Naruto, tel une bombe.

Et la bombe fit son effet. Mais la personne qui était la plus surprise de cette nouvelle fut sans nul doute Hinata, et sa détresse n'en était que plus grande. Chose qui ne fut remarqué que par quelque ninjas avisé, Neji, Kakashi (oui encore lui), Iruka, et malgré les quelques verres posé devant lui, Jiraya avait également remarqué le désarrois de la perle, ce qui au passage lui tira un sourire quelques peu tordu par l'alcool.

Suite à la nouvelle, le groupe décida de ne pas se miné le moral. On les avaient invité à faire la fête, alors la soiré ne faisait que commencer.

Et ce fut Kiba qui s'improvisa "animateur" de ladite soirée.

- Cher amis, sensei et sempai (nda: sempai est le titre donné par respect envers une personne ayant plus d'expérience. A l'école, il s'agit de celui qui est dans une classe supérieur, au travail, celui qui est dans la boite depuis plus longtemps). Nous somme réunit ce soir pour fêter dignement le départ de l'un de nos camarade et … PAF

- Mais tu vas te taire oui. Hurla Ino, après avoir collé une baffe au maître-chien.

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de Kiba. Et la soirée reprit son cours, une soirée plutôt divisé en deux, les groupes s'étant divisé au fur et à mesure du temps. Nous avons donc d'un coté, les adultes, discutant de chose et d'autre au gré des quantité faramineuse d'alcool ingurgité, surtout pour deux Sannin. De l'autre, les ados, séparer en petit groupes de discussions avec Naruto qui naviguait de groupe en groupe quand on l'appelait. Cela avait commencé avec Lee qui lui expliqua de manière théorique certaine technique de taijutsu qu'il maîtrisait. Ensuite, Tenten, qui lui avait donné quelques parchemins de rangement après lui en avoir expliqué le fonctionnement. Choji lui fit dons d'un petit sachet de pilules militaire spécialement modifier par le clan Akimichi, qui avait pour but de réduire les effet secondaire des pilules d'origine. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru qui venait de se réveiller et Sakura, lui donnèrent quelques conseils. Neji et Shino, égale à eux-même, ne dirent rien, se contentant de signe de la tête.

Hinata était toujours en retrait, tenant dans ses mains un pot de crème cicatrisante, la même qu'elle avait donner à Naruto pendant l'examen chuunin. Elle hésitait à s'approcher du blond quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Après un bref sursaut de surprise, elle se retourna pour voir que cette main appartenait à Kakashi, qui d'un bref signe de tête, l'encouragea à aller voir Naruto.

- Na...Naruto...Kun, appela-t-elle.

L'appelé se tourna vers elle pour voir une Hinata à moitié courber, tendant à bout de bras un pot de crème qui lui semblait familier.

- Hoï, mais je le reconnaît. C'est l'une des crèmes que tu m'as offert pendant l'examen. Merci Hinata, je vais vraiment en avoir besoin. Dit le blond, dans un grand sourire. Hey, Hinata. Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge. T'es malade.

Naruto avait dit cela en s'approchant de la brune et en lui collant la main sur le front afin de voir si elle avait de la fièvre. Et là, ce fut beaucoup trop d'émotion pour Hinata qui de plus en plus rouge, s'évanouit devant le garçon qu'elle aimait. Garçon qui eu la présence d'esprit de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche durement le sol dans sa chute.

- Heuu Kakashi-sensei, je fait quoi maintenant ?

Tout le monde dans le dos du blond étaient complétement tordu de rires, sauf bien sur deux ninjas, j'ai nommé, Shino et Neji. En effet, dans le village de Konoha, et au grand malheur du Hiachi Hyuga, il est de notoriété publique que la timide héritière du clan Hyuga avait un faible pour le paria du village. Bien évidemment, ledit paria n'en savait rien, et ce n'est pas avec ses connaissance sur la gente féminine qu'il s'en apercevra aujourd'hui. Peut-être que son escapade de trois ans avec le Sannin pervers aura tôt fait de corriger ce déficit émotionnel qui c'est abattue sur notre héros. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Prenant Naruto en pitié, Neji vint à son secours en prenant Hinata dans ces bras, annonçant qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer au manoir Hyuga.

C'est ainsi que le coup de feu fut lancer, car peu de temps après, les autres commencèrent à sans aller, ayant une mission ou un dure entraînement de prévu le lendemain, en souhaitant bonne chance à Naruto. Et ainsi, rapidement, il ne resta plus, dans le restaurant, que cinq personnes, Naruto, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune et Kakashi.

- Naruto, commença Jiraya. Nous partons demain, je t'attendrais aux portes du village à 10 heures. Alors ne soit pas en retard, et ne prend que le strict nécessaire. Deux changes, pas besoin de plus, et tes armes.

- Aï ero-sennin, dit Naruto, avant de laisser quelques secondes de silence. Heu... Oba-san, je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Kestu-ve, répondit l'Hokage, le cerveau clairement plongé dans l'alcool.

- Hé ben, ce soir, j'ai dit au revoir à presque tout le monde, il ne manque qu'une seul personne.

- Mmmmhh. Tu veux Lui dire également c'est ça ?

- Ben … j'aimerais bien, oui. S'te plaît Oba-san.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi gaki _(nda : _gaki = gamin), Shizune, accompagne-le, je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir.

- Aï, Hokage-sama. Suis-moi Naruto

Shizune s'arrêta devant la porte de la cellule n°3, un anbu y été poster et à la vue de la personne qui lui faisait face, s'écarta pour lui laisser le chemin. Les deux visiteurs entrèrent dans la cellule où le prisonnier demeurait. Dès que Sasuke vit les personnes qui venaient d'entrer, il activa ses pupilles rouge sang, décoré de trois virgules, représentant les trois domaines du ninjas : taijutsu, ninjutsu et genjutsu, le tout résumé en un mot, Sharingan.

- Inutile Sasuke, interrompit Shizune. Cette cellule est fait de briques qui ont la particularité de détecter et d'absorber immédiatement toute émanation de chakra.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les pupilles rouge sang laissèrent place aux habituelles yeux noir corbeau du dernier des Uchiwa (_nda : _je précise qu'ici, je parle du dernier en ayant en tête son âge).

- Qu'est ce qu'il me veut cet abruti ? Demanda le brun avec hargne

L'assistante du Godaime Hokage se décala, signifiant que Naruto pouvait répondre de lui-même.

- Ce soir tout le monde était réuni à Ichiraku. Commença le blond. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais pour moi, il manquait quelqu'un à cette fête.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. Répondit Sasuke. Tu veux me faire croire que cette personne, c'est moi ? Tu es toujours aussi con mon pauvre. N'oublie pas que j'ai voulu te tuer.

- Et alors, tu l'as peut-être voulu, mais au final, tu ne l'as pas fait. Mais j'aurais qu'en même voulu que tu sois avec nous en temps qu'ami, plutôt qu'ici, traiter comme un criminel.

- FERME LA. Idiot, tu ne comprendras jamais ? Je suis partie de Konoha. C'était MON choix. J'ai coupé tout les liens qui me retenais. Ces même liens qui font que je suis faible.

- Sasuke, tu as perdu. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que t'as haine ….

Sasuke bloqua, n'entendit pas ce que dit Naruto, enfin si, il l'entendit, mais ce n'était pas la voix du blond. Devant ses yeux, le visage du renard s'effaça, laissant place à un vissage caché dans l'ombre, un visage possédant le Mangekyou Sharingan. "…..ta haine...elle est trop faible." Le visage du brun s'assombrit, ayant baissé la tête, il la releva d'un coup, assénant à son ancien ami un regard où la haine brûlait d'une vive lueur rouge. L'Uchiwa, malgré les derniers mot de Shizune, avait de nouveau fait appel au sharingan.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Ta haine, …, elle est trop forte

Que ce soit par la surprise, ou alors à cause des murs spéciaux de la cellule, les yeux rouge laissèrent place au noir habituelle. Sur ces derniers mots, Naruto se tourna vers Shizune, lui signifiant qu'il en avait terminer. Elle ouvrit la porte, et sortit. Mais avant de disparaître dans les couloirs et que la porte de la cellule soit refermé, Naruto lança une dernière phrase.

- Je pars du village. Si quand je reviens, dans trois ans, tu n'as pas changé, je viendrais moi-même te botter les fesses.

C'est après que le blond disparut et que Sasuke se retrouva seul. Sa haine ? Trop forte ? C'est pourtant avec une haine semblable que son frère avait détruit sa vie, en réduisant à deux le nombre d'Uchiwa encore vivant.

Voilà une bonne raison de rester à Konoha, car il devra attendre trois ans avant de demander des explications au blond. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si le village allait le laisser sortir de sa cellule, libre, le lendemain. Alors il avait le temps.

**Fin du chapitre.**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Le prochain chapitre portera sur le départ de Naruto ainsi que d'autre chose.

Au fait, vous aurez remarqué l'absence de RAR. ceci étant dû au fait que le review que je reçois et qui demande un réelle besoin de répondre sont envoyé par des lecteur inscrit sur le site. Pour ceux-là, la RAR est faite directement par message. Pour les non-enregistré, je ne reçois que des "super chapitre, vivement la suite". A ceux-là, je ne réponds pas (bah oui, ya pas de question ^^) mais je les remercie tout de même et les encourage à continuer.

et voilà, c'était le mot de la fin ^^

Alcis


	5. Chapter 5

Avant toute chose, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard, je pense que vous le comprendrez, les fêtes quand on les organise soit même, sa prend du temps et donc, j'ai pas forcément pris le temps d'écrire.

Mais me voilà devant vous, entrain de faire l'annonce de ce chapitre 5, qui est qu'en même bien plus long que ses prédécesseurs

Comme d'habitude, je remercie les lecteurs qui on pris le temps de laisser une review à un pauvre auteur.

**Chapitre cinq**

**Départ**

Ce matin, Naruto Uzumaki, ninja du village caché de la feuille, se réveilla de bonne heure et surtout de très bonne humeur. Ce départ pour trois ans d'entraînement avec Ero-sennin emplissait son cœur de joie, et son corps d'une énergie nouvelle. Ce matin, le blond aurait été capable de soulever des montagnes. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la modification de la topographie des alentours. Alors autant ce contenter d'un dernier ramen chez les chef Ichiraku.

- Alors gamin, prêt pour partir à l'aventure ? Demanda Teuchi à l'arrivé de son meilleur client.

- Salut chef. Et oui, prêt à partir. Il ne me manque qu'une chose, mon menu de ramen spécial départ.

- Ah, ce fameux menu ? Donc un bol de chaque. C'est partit.

Ainsi commença le florilège. Teuchi donna le meilleur de lui même, ses ustensiles de cuisine entamant comme une danse pour élaborer les recettes. Cinq minute après, le premier bol arriva, donnant le coup de feu pour les baguettes du jeune homme. Naruto entama lui aussi une danse avec ses baguettes. Cependant, cette danse était plus brouillonne, plus barbare, chaque coups de baguette ne servant qu'à envoyer plus de nourriture dans l'estomac du blond. Cinq minute plus tard, le premier bol était vide, permettant ainsi au bol n°2 de prendre place devant un Naruto qui commença derechef sa "danse des baguettes". Ce manège continua durant les 20 recettes différente qui connurent toutes le même sort, prendre place dans un ventre d'une profondeur insondable. C'est 1h50 plus tard (_nda : _20*5 + les 5min d'attente pour le premier + 5min de digestion = 110min =1h50 CQFD ^^) que le blond sortit du restaurant, ayant gagné plusieurs centimètre de tour de taille, donnant l'impression qu'il souhaitait détrôner le clan Akimichi sur ce point. Il était 9h30 quand Naruto arriva dans son appartement. Il se dépêcha de terminer son sac en y enfonçant de force les stock d'armement qui lui restait.

Au même moment, Bureau du Hokage.

- Jiraya, tu n'es pas sérieux. Il est trop jeune. Il ne pourra jamais maîtriser ces choses là.

- Tsunade. C'est son fils. Il se doit d'apprendre les technique de son clan. Il est le seul à pouvoir non seulement les apprendre, mais aussi les utiliser. Alors s'il te plaît dit moi où ce trouve ce rouleau.

- Mais …

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne compte pas lui apprendre tout ça demain. Mais il doit les apprendre et je suis le seul à pouvoir superviser cet entraînement. Étant donné que j'ai assisté à celui de son père.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné. Suis moi.

Tsunade accompagna son compagnon d'arme dans les plus profond sous-sol du bâtiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte sans poignée. Mais sur la porte était inscrit différent symbole posé sur deux lignes. Sur la première, les symbole représentaient les différents symbole des village caché. Sur la deuxième ligne, il était représenté par leurs symbole tout les éléments connu, Katon, Fuuton, Doton, Raiton, Suiton.

Tsunade apposa sa main sur deux symboles, celui de Konoha et celui du Fuuton, insufflant dans les symboles une dose de chakra. Devant ce procéder, Jiraya eu un air quelque peu perplexe. Devant son interrogation, Tsunade lui fournit une explication.

- C'est le code d'ouverture de la porte. Cette salle à été construite par le Yondaime en personne. Tu sais que chaque Hokage, depuis le Yondaime, reçois un tatouage lors de son intronisation ? Et bien ce tatouage comporte une faible dose de chakra appartenant au Yondaime. C'est avec ce chakra que l'on peu ouvrir cette porte. À condition d'activer les bon symboles.

- C'est un bon dispositif de sécurité, mais comment a-t-on pu te transmettre ce tatouage puisque ton prédécesseur, Sarutobi, est mort avant que l'on te désigne comme Godaime ?

- C'est l'une des sécurités qui a été pensé par Yondaime. Dès que le possesseur du tatouage meurt sans l'avoir transmis, le tatouage s'efface pour ce sceller dans un parchemin entreposer dans mon bureau. Il se greffera automatiquement sur le corps du prochain Hokage que le chakra "jugera" de confiance. Par exemple, si Danzo était devenu Hokage à la mort de Sarutobi, il n'aurait jamais pu posséder ce tatouage puisqu'il ne souhaite ce poste que pour servir ses propres intérêt et non ceux du village.

- Ah, je vois que mon élève avait encore une fois penser à tout.

Tout en parlant, Tsunade avait balayé la salle du regard et elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, le donnant à Jiraya.

- Voilà. C'est ce parchemin. N'oublie pas que seul Naruto peut l'ouvrir. Et la clef se trouve dans son sang.

Les deux sannin remontèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade et continuèrent à discuter des projets que Jiraya avait prévu pour son nouvel élève.

10h. Naruto était déjà près de la porte du village, attendant son sensei pour le grand voyage que promettait 3 ans d'entraînement en compagnie du ninja pervers qui allait lui servir de senseï. Le jeune homme avait hâte de partir, espérant commencer le plus vite possible.

Ainsi commença son attente, quand une voix se fit entendre.

- N..Naruto-kun ?

Le blond se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait cette voix familière, il y vit nul autre que l'héritière du clan Hyuga.

- Hoy, Hinata. Sa va ? Demanda le blond.

- O...Oui...Merci...Naruto-kun. Tu...n...n'est pas en...encore partit ?

- Nan, Ero-sennin n'est pas encore là. Il est en retard. Pfff c'était bien la peine de me dire de venir à 10h si même lui n'est pas capable d'être là. C'est aux senseïs d'attendrent leurs élèves, pas le contraire.

- Il a peu...peut-être eu quel...quelque chose à f...faire avant de venir ?

- Grrrrr, il est encore partit espionner les femmes des bains publics encore une fois. Il va me le payer. ERO-SENNIN ! Hurla Naruto, sans se soucier de la gêne que cela provoqua sur la jeune fille.

- Hola Naruto, intervint un voix. Pas besoin de hurler comme ça. Regarde je suis là.

Car en effet, c'était bel et bien Jiraya qui venait d'interrompre Naruto dans son hurlement.

- Où est-ce que vous étiez encore passé ? Vous êtes partit mater une dernière fois ? Reprocha le blond en pointant du doigt son senseï.

- Il faut bien que je fasse le plein d'inspiration. Je vais passer 3ans avec toi. Et mes œuvres ne vont pas s'écrire toutes seuls.

- Des œuvres ? Ces torchons cochons ?

- TORCHONS ? Tu n'est qu'un gamin. Tu ne peux pas comprendre quelques chose à mon art. Et en attendant, tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de ton amie. Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle est venu voir.

Il avait fallu la remarque de Jiraya pour que Naruto se souvienne enfin qu'Hinata était venu le voir avant que l'Ero-sennin ne débarque.

Et dans la tête d'Hinata, beaucoup de chose se bousculait. Elle qui était venu voir Naruto avant son départ dans un but bien précis se retrouva complétement désemparer lorsque les deux yeux bleu azur du jeune homme se retournèrent pour la scruter avec interrogation. Finalement, Hinata préféra de loin s'évanouir devant l'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. Et Naruto se retrouva en plant, devant une belle jeune fille inconsciente, et surtout, incapable de savoir quoi faire.

- Heu, Ero-sennin ? Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Demanda Naruto devant un Jiraya hilare.

- Ramène là chez elle.

- Vous êtes sur ? Je devrais peut-être l'amener à l'hôpital, c'est la deuxième fois en deux jour. Elle est peut-être malade ?

- *Elle est surtout malade d'être tombé amoureuse d'un idiot pareil* pensa le sanin, puis répondit à l'idiot en question. Non chez elle sera le mieux. Vas-y, je t'attendrais ici.

Ainsi, Naruto ramena Hinata chez elle, tel le preux chevalier porte sa princesse, mais sans son cheval.

Quel bonheur pour Hinata, lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, de voir que le jeune homme la portais. Elle en était tellement pleine de joie qu'elle en oublia de s'évanouir à nouveau. Au lieu de cela, elle préféra simuler, et se colla un peu plus contre le torse de Naruto. Ce dernier, pensant qu'elle rêvait, continua son chemin sans se rendre compte de la supercherie. Arriver au manoir Hyuga, qui par chance ne se trouvait qu'à dix minutes de l'entrée, Naruto frappa trois coups à la porte, attendant que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Et ce fut une des servante de la famille qui lui répondit.

- Bonjour jeune homme. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ?Avec l'héritière de surcroit.

- Désolé, madame, mais Hinata et moi étions en train de parler, et elle est tombé dans les vapes. On m'a dit qu'il serait mieux que je la ramène chez elle, alors me voilà. Dit Naruto, avec son plus beau sourire.

- Très bien jeune homme, je vous remercie de votre geste. Nous allons nous occuper de l'héritière maintenant. Bonne journée.

- Euh... oui...Dit Naruto, quelque peu perturbé par l'empressement de la vielle servante. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

N'ayant plus de corps à porter, Naruto s'empressa d'aller retrouver Jiraya aux portes du village.

- Alors Naruto, tu est finalement prêt à partir maintenant ?

- Ahah...désolé de nous avoir mis en retard. Mais qu'est ce qu'on attend pour partir alors ?

- Rien, rien. On part. Allez. Dit au revoir au village, nous ne le verrons plus avant au moins deux ans et demi.

Naruto emboita le pas à Ero-sennin, préférant attendre d'être un peu plus loin pour prendre la réelle conscience que le village resterais derrière lui. C'est après 1km de marche que Naruto regarda en arrière, s'arrétant.

- ATTEND MOI KONOHA, JE REVIENDRAIS PLUS FORT QUE JAMAIS, ET JE SERAIS TON HOKAGE !

C'est ce moment que choisis Jiraya pour éclater de rire. Ce gamin n'en ratais pas une. Mais malgré les épreuves qu'il a dut subir depuis son plus jeune âge. Il reste accroché à son rêve. Le Sanin repensa à son ancien élève. Un garçon qui lui aussi avait rêvé, mais qui avait également réussi à le réaliser. Devenant par la même occasion, le Yondaime Hokage. Jiraya espérait maintenant que Naruto puisse lui aussi concrétiser son rêve. Et si Tsunade s'accroche à son poste jusqu'à la fin, peut-être serait-ce Naruto qui lui succédera.

**Fin de chapitre.**

Voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Et aussi pour le prologue de cette fiction. Les prochains chapitre devrait faire un peu plus appel à mon imagination pour que enfin, vous ayez un peu d'action.

Donc prochain chapitre. Combat de Titan entre Naruto et un écureuil.

Non vous penser qu'en même pas que ce sera le vrai titre du chapitre ? Même pas sur qu'il y ai un écureuil dedans ^^

Grande nouvelle, le chapitre 6 ne devrait pas tarder. Il est déjà fin pret à la publication, mais j'attend encore un peu, histoire de prendre un peu d'avance dans l'écriture du ch7 qui est déjà presque terminé.

Alcis.


	6. Chapter 6

A vos marque, prêt ... Lynchez-moi. Vous en avez le droit. Une année entière écoulé entre deux chapitre de cette fic. Au moment où j'écrit cet avant-chapitre, je vous assure que je m'enfonce dans ma propre honte. Promis, je vais m'y remettre.

Bon, vous avez assez attendu, voilà le chapitre 6. Enfin.

**Chapitre 6**

**Un entre temps.**

Le calme est de mise dans le Pays du Feu, et plus particulièrement dans le village caché de la feuille, Konoha Gakure no Sato_(nda: Gakure no Sato = village caché)_. Cela fait maintenant un an que le village vivait dans la tranquillité la plus total, sans un certain énergumène perturbateur qui avait prit pour habitude de faire à lui seul l'animation du village. Pour certains, d'accord, soyons lucide, pour la majeur partit des habitants, ce calme était un véritable signe de bonheur car il signifiait l'absence de leurs plus grande haine, le démons Kyuubi n'était plus ici. Pour le reste du village, c'était la même chose qui les rendaient triste, l'absence du Kyuubi, même si ils ne l'auraient jamais présenté ainsi, juste parce que pour beaucoup des personnes de cette catégorie, Kyuubi était mort avec le Yondaime. Non, pour eux, c'était l'absence de Naruto Uzumaki qui leurs pesaient. Cela faisait une année que le blond était partit s'entraîner avec l'ermite au crapaud, le grand Ero-sennin, l'auto-proclamé Roi des Pervers, le grand et majestueux Jiraya-sama, certes le dernier titre est également un auto-proclamé, mais là n'est pas la question, alors n'en faisons pas non plus un chapitre entier pour ça.

Mais revenons un peu en arrière, quelques jours après le départ du blond.

_Flash back_

Sakura était allongé dans son lit, mais aucun signe avant coureur d'une quelconque envie de dormir. Non, la rose pensait à ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami lors de la fête donner en son honneur : "Hey Sakura, avait commencer Naruto, Tu sais, tu ne dois pas rester sur les technique apprise avec Iruka-sensei. Fait quelques chose qui te convienne, parce que j'ai remarqué que tu n'as aucun jutsu, aucune technique de combat. Tu te contente de refaire en mission ce que tu as appris à l'académie". Cette phrase avait choqué Sakura au début, mais avant de s'emporter et de frapper son meilleur punching-ball, la jeune fille avait pris deux seconde pour y penser mais au final, elle n'avait rien trouvé pour le contredire. Naruto avait parfaitement raisons. Elle ne savait rien faire. Et ce qui n'était pas un trop grand handicap pour une Genin, cela commençait à devenir un sérieux problème si elle souhaitait évoluer et devenir Chuunin, voir plus, Jounin. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, c'est seulement grâce au contrôle inné et quasiment parfait de son chakra, ainsi que ses connaissances théorique, qu'elle avait put devenir Genin. Et c'est sur cette pensée, véridique, mais pourtant douloureuse, que la rose s'endormit, ayant sa petite idée sur ce qu'elle ferait le lendemain.

Et ainsi, le jour suivant, Sakura Haruno se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bâtiment le plus imposant du village de Konoha, situé juste en dessous d'une grange falaise où était sculpté les visages des 4 Hokage ayant diriger le village, Tsunade étant au commande depuis trop peu de temps pour que les ouvriers aient put commencer leurs travail et sculpter le visage de la blonde.

- ENTRER. Dit une voix après que la rose ait frappé quelques coups à la porte devant elle.

- Bonjour, Hokage-sama.

- Sakura, bonjour, que ce passe-t-il ?

- Rien, rien. En fait, je souhaitais vous voir afin de vous faire part d'une demande particulière.

- Et bien vas-y, parle.

- Voilà, dernièrement, on m'a fait prendre conscience du fait que je ne connaissais rien d'autre que les techniques basiques de l'académie. Je n'ai pas de spécialisation. Je sais que vous êtes la meilleur dans votre domaine, et je souhaiterais devenir votre élève. S'il vous plait Tsunade-sama. Termina la rose en s'écriant.

- Sakura, je vais te confier une chose, commença la blonde. Il est de tradition que le Kage d'un village prenne avec lui un apprenti, à qui il transmet généralement le maximum de son savoir en art ninjas. Cela fait maintenant 1 mois que le conseil me tape sur les nerf afin que je prenne mon apprenti. Et là, je suis heureuse que ce ne soit pas un stupide cornichon sans talent qui vienne me demander cette faveur. Mais sache une chose jeune fille. Ton apprentissage sera long, fastidieux, et très douloureux. Et tu apprendra vite que je n'aime pas les échecs. Termina la Godaime d'une voix dure

Malgré la menace d'un entraînement particulièrement difficile, Sakura ne détourna pas le regard. Cette fois, elle ne se défilerai pas, et elle affronterais les difficulté sans broncher.

_Fin du flash back_

Et Tsunade avait tenu sa promesse. Sakura venait de passer une année épuisante, et ce n'était pas fini, car l'Hokage lui réservait encore mille torture.

Mais elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir d'un dure entraînement. Tout les genin que nous connaissons subissaient chacun leurs entraînement. Pour la majorité, c'était principalement leurs parents qui leurs apprenait les diverse technique de leurs clan respectif. Sauf pour trois d'entre eux. Tenten, étant orpheline est pupille de Konoha apprenait avec Gaï ainsi que le reste de son équipe afin de perfectionner ses technique et en mettre au point de nouvelle. Il en était de même pour Lee, mais lui se contentait simplement de son cher Gaï-sensei. Et Hinata, après avoir compris que jamais son père ne s'occuperait d'elle et lui enseignerait aucune technique, avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait sollicité, à grand renfort de bégaiement, l'aide de Neji. Ce derniers, comprenant le désarrois de sa cousine, avait accepter de lui apprendre ce qu'il savait, et plus tard, il lui apprenais ce que lui enseignais le chef du clan, le père de sa cousine. Car ce dernier avait enfin comprit l'importance de Neji et sa faciliter à apprendre.

...

Et c'est ainsi que deux autres années passèrent, dans le calme et la sérénité qu'était le village de Konoha. Mais comme toute chose, le calme est éphémère et ne dure donc pas. Et puis que serait les ninjas dans un calme absolue.

Mais retrouvons Hinata, ainsi que son équipe, tous revenant d'une mission qui s'avérait être assez simple pour les Chunnins qu'il était presque tous devenue. En effet, Hinata n'avait pas passer pas assez confiance en elle et avait préférer abandonné une fois qu'elle fut sure que son abandon n'entraînerait pas celui de ses équipiers, ce qui au passage, n'avait guère plut à son paternel. Mais qu'importe cette année, un nouvelle examens était prévu à Suna, et cette fois-ci, elle comptait bien revenir à Konoha en temps que Chuunin. Mais étant la seule à ne pas être Chunnin, son cas serait particulier et si elle pouvait y participer, ce ne serait pas avec son équipe, mais avec une autre, quel ne connaissait pas pour le moment.

Enfin bref, revenons à nos kunais et regardons cette équipe revenir de sa mission en vainqueur, dans le lot des trois ninjas, Hinata était la seule à ne pas se réjouir de cela, pensant surement à autre chose. Bon il y a aussi Shino, mais étant égale à lui même, nous ne pouvons pas lui demander de sourire. Donc en fait seul Kiba démontrais clairement son contentement, ne remarquant même pas l'expression qui apparaissait de plus en plus clairement sur le visage de sa coéquipière au fur et à mesure de ses pensées. Cela ne fut remarqué que par Shino qui s'approcha doucement.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il sera bientôt là. Dit la jeune homme, faisant ainsi part de sa clairvoyance dont il faisait toujours preuve en ayant deviner ce qui inquiétait tant Hinata.

- Merci Shino. Répondit la brune, auquel Shino ne répondit que par son légendaire hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner tranquillement.

Car oui, IL allait bientôt revenir. IL le lui avait promis. Et IL tenais toujours ses promesses. Et elle, elle en ferait de même en tenant la promesse qu'elle s'était faite elle-même il y a trois ans. Elle avait eu trois ans pour s'y préparer à nouveau. Trois ans de travail sur elle même pour effacer cette timidité agaçante qui l'avait empêcher d'accomplir son rêve, toujours il y a trois ans.

_Quelque part dans une forêt, Frontière du pays du Feu._

Une personnage marche péniblement vers une direction que lui seul connaît. Un jeune homme de 17 ans, il est seul, il ne devrait pas l'être. Il est blessé, il n'aurait pas dû l'être, du moins, il ne devrait pas être si sérieusement blessé. _Ils _venaient de le retrouver. _Ils _venaient de reprendre la traque. Il savait qu'_Ils_ n'allaient pas tarder, mais il pensait avoir encore quelques jours de calme, le temps de rentrer. Il s'était trompé. Et c'est son "compagnon" de route qui avait payé pour cela.

_Ils_ étaient deux, comme à leurs habitude. C'était les même qui avait tenté de le capturer il y a déjà trois ans, quelque semaines avant qu'il ne parte.

Conneries d'Akatsuki, un jour, _Ils_ payeront pour le meurtre qu'_Ils_ venaient de commettre. Mais avant, une dure tâche attend notre ami blessé : Annoncé au Godaïme Hokage qu'elle est dorénavant la seule Sannin à encore mériter ce titre.

A suivre.

Voilà, fin de chapitre, fin de cette longue absence

Il est demandé aux lecteurs de laisser une review afin d'engueuler l'auteur, de le lapider, de le lyncher, et si il est encore en vie, vous aurez en plus le droit de lui remonter les cloches pour cette intolérable absence.

Alcis


End file.
